Claudia's Wedding
by Porky Poo
Summary: Claudia is getting married. But to who? And how many things could possibly go wrong at one wedding? I can say no more as that would give away most of the story, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: For this story just assume that the only thing that happened in the new session** is** they fixed the Warehouse and brought back Jinksy. Nothing bad happened! And several years passed with no deaths. Now with that in mind please read and review, I like to know what people think.**

* * *

Claudia stood in front of the full length mirror, turning side to side and freaking out. She looked beautiful but she felt so uncomfortable in the white dress that she found it hard to breath. Why couldn't she walk down the aisle in jeans and a t-shirt? No one would care. Well maybe she would care in a way, this was her big day she should look beautiful. She was just thinking of all of the terrible things that had already happened today and hoping that nothing more would go wrong. First off the groom had gone missing. They had been unable to find him for hours, which hadn't done much for Claudia's nerves, she thought that he had run off and she had broken down. There had been a search to try and find him and they did finally find him, he had gone out for a walk. He said that he had to clear his head; Claudia was so relieved to know that he had not left her.

And know she was in her dress moments away from getting married. She was still freaking out when Myka poked her head in through the door. "Are you ready?" she asked. The bride to be could do nothing but look desperately at her Maid Of Honor. She wanted to go through with this but she was so nervous that her hands were shaking.

"Oh, Claude, it's going to be fine. You guys love each other." Myka tried to reassure her friend.

"I know that," Claudia managed to say, "but, are we ready for this? I mean, it's a big step."

"Of course you're ready for this; I thought the same thing on my wedding and look at how that turned out. I couldn't imagine life without Pete. Could you imagine life without…?" She never got to finish that sentence because just at that moment Leena called up the stairs,

"Claudia, it's time!"

Claudia looked at herself one more time in the mirror and then taking a deep breath she turned and linking arms with Myka headed down stairs. They went into the living room of the B&B. It had been agreed that the wedding would be a small outdoor one, nothing to fancy. Claudia originally wanted it to take place in the Warehouse but the Groom and Maid of Honor had vetoed the idea. Mostly because the grooms friends and family were not allowed to know about the Warehouse and because Myka said that in a couple of years when Claudia looked back on her wedding she would wish she had done it a little more formally. And so the B&B was selected to be the site for the wedding.

Claudia could see the guests through the glass doors, her side was small, very small there were only six people. The groom's side on the other hand was larger not much larger, but there were significantly more people over there. As Claudia watched, Myka signaled to her husband who was the Best Man, and he signaled to the small band that began to play.

Myka gave Claudia one more reassuring smile and then began to walk down the aisle to take her place. She was followed by Helena Lattimer who was the flower girl. The music changed and Claudia took a deep breath, it was her turn.

She jumped when Arty gently touched her arm, he looked at her fondly and offering her his arm, they started off down the aisle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter I know but the ending is great. I will post the next and last chapter soon.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I am afraid some of you might be disapointed but others might find this to be just as you thought.**

**Please enjoy, and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

The walk down the aisle seemed to last forever, Claudia only resisted running down the aisle because of Arty walking slowly along beside her. She looked at the man who waited at the far end and could see so much love in his blue eyes that she found it hard to breath. But she finally reached the end and was about to take the love of her life's hand when she changed her mind and turning she gave Arty a hug. It seemed like the proper thing to do at the time. Arty quickly disentangled himself from her harms and handed her over to the man waiting for his bride.

As Arty went to take his seat next to Vanessa, he remembered the girl that had first joined his Warehouse team and he looked at the woman that Claudia was today. A tear fell from his eye and he quickly brushed it away before anyone could notice. But Vanessa saw it and placing her hand over his she gave it a little squeeze. Arty looked at her with a smile and gently returned the squeeze.

The wedding progressed smoothly, but Claudia knew that whatever could go wrong, would go wrong and so when the minister asked if anyone objected to the union of these two people she held her breath. The moment passed and nothing happened, Claudia relaxed and let out a sigh of relieve, she was rewarded by hearing the man in front of her do the same. She looked up and gave him a smile which he returned and almost made Claudia melt with all the love and affection that came from it.

However, just as the minister began to speak again a black car came barreling around the side of the B&B. All the guests jumped to their feet and Claudia turned just in time to see the car run smack dab into a tree. No one had time to react before the driver of the vehicle flew out obviously unharmed and pointed a finger at the hopefully soon married couple and shouted as loud as he could,

"I object!"

The entire crowed of guests fell silent at those words, everyone to shocked to say anything the first one to react was Steve who was standing behind Claudia, and all he could say was, "Fargo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here it is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to Review!**

* * *

Steve wasn't the only one to react, Pete also reacted quickly. He had reached into his suit coat and pulled out two Tesla's, one for each hand, and pointed them at Fargo as he walked away from the wrecked car. Myka saw this movement and glared at her husband, who looked completely puzzled as to why she was looking at him like that, "What?" he asked.

"Pete, it's a wedding!" Myka said, but her announcement simply bounced off of Pete.

"So? Do you remember our wedding?" The Best Man replied, this was nothing to the horrors that had be fallen them during that day.

"I will not let this wedding continue!" Fargo announced, coming to a stop in front of Claudia.

"Fargo, what are you talking about?" Claudia asked the slightly crazed looking man who stood before her.

"I love you Claudia, I always have." Fargo told her. And at his announcement Steve couldn't help but laugh, not because it was really a laughable moment but because Fargo was hilarious.

The minister cleared his throat and said to all those present, "Perhaps we could take this discussion elsewhere." His idea was unanimously accepted and the entire wedding party, excluding little Helena, made their way into the kitchen of the B&B.

As soon as they were behind a closed door Claudia exclaimed, "Fargo, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine." He replied. "I just realized that I still have feelings for you, and this man cannot take you away from me."

"What are you talking about?" Steve said truly irritated and puzzled at the way Fargo was behaving, "You have a girlfriend for crying out loud!"

"I know but that can never compare to the way I feel about Claudia." The deranged man continued.

The four fellow warehouse agents and friends glanced at each other and immediately they knew what it was, "You think it could be?" Myka questioned.

"It seems kind of obvious," Pete replied.

"Oh, great that's just what Fargo needs," Claudia said exasperated at this new discovery.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I follow," The Reverend interrupted.

"Don't worry, you really don't need to," Steve told him. "But, if you'll excuse us there is something we would like to discuss in private."

"Of course," The reverend said as he departed from the kitchen.

"What are we going to do?" Pete asked as soon as he was gone.

"I know what we can do," Interjected Fargo, and then turning to Steve he said, "You can give me the love of my life back."

"We kind of have to deal with this," Myka said looking concernedly at Fargo.

"Can we postpone it until after the wedding?" Claudia asked, wondering why this had to happen on her wedding day, and then she remembered Arty's saying, 'If it can happen with an artifact, that it probably will.'

"I'll fight you for her!" The drastically shorter man said getting right up in Jinksy's face.

Steve took a deep breath and came to a decision, "I'm going to have to ask you all to leave," he said. They all looked at him like he was crazy, "Please just go."

None of them argued with him, and after they left, they heard a familiar sound, like a lot of electricity being shot directly at someone. And then Steve came out.

"Poor guy, so drunk he passed out."

Claudia walked over to him and whispered, "Did you just do what I think you just did?"

"I didn't do anything," he said with a wink, and they walked back outside to continue their wedding.

* * *

Ten minutes later Steve smiled down at Claudia and amide great applause kissed his Wife!


End file.
